dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jam
20 Jam: 35 Jam: |source=Cauldron: 15min |effects=worker food |effects= |split= |translation= }} Units: Spoon of jam.png|link=|'Spoon of jam' (1 jam) Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' (10 spoon of jam) Container of jam.png|link=|'Container of jam' (20 spoon of jam) Barrel of jam.png|link=|'Barrel of jam' (35 spoon of jam) Item obtained from: *bought at store as Jam jar (10 spoon of jam), Container of jam (20 spoon of jam), Barrel of jam (35 spoon of jam) *'Jam jar' is created in Cauldron from: 5 Raspberry + 3 Water + 2 Sugar in 15min *Bear the Themis (chance) *Oracle (chance) *Peafowl (chance) *Chocolate fountain (Candy land structure) (chance) *can be found in Trade Shop *quest reward: :*Fire show (quest) - 3 :*Extract (quest) - 3 :*Water trees! (quest) - 2 :*Raising (quest) - 3 :*Pink Flamingo (quest) - 2 :*Present and receive in return (quest) - 2 :*Little helpers (quest) - 1 :*That's more like it! (quest) - 1 :*Stuffing (quest) - 2 :*Pastries (Bakery quest) - 5 :*The friend in need is a friend indeed (quest) - 1 :*Sweet income (quest) - 2 :*Moist steak (quest) - 3 :*First half (quest) - 1 :*Second half (quest) - 1 :*Toolkit (quest) - 2 :*Waiting for holidays (quest) - 1 :*Sweet inspiration (quest) - 3 :*Rocky Valley (quest) - 5 :*Mysterious masks (quest) - 3 :*Friends from the North (quest) - 5 :*Priceless stones (quest) - 1 :*Mason's Hut (quest) - 2 :*Road to Custodian (quest) - 2 :*It's your turn now (quest) - 2 :*Niceties (quest) - 2 :*Sea colours (quest) - 3 :*Loyal helpers (Fairytale quest) - 4 :*The thinnest material (quest) - 3 :*Crystal monument (quest) - 1 :*The wind rises! (quest) - 3 :*Yey! I love this so much! (quest) - 1 :*Where is our guide? (quest) - 1 :*School classroom (quest) - 2 :*Sweet winter (quest) - 3 :*Preparation of the syrup (quest) - 1 :*Fluffy baking (quest) - 3 :*Creamy delight (quest) - 2 :*Providing ourselves with warm (quest) - 1 :*The brave dog (quest) - 3 :*Friend's notes (quest) - 1 :*Work in ambush (quest) - 2 :*It is time to replenish your supplies (quest) - 3 :*Bright addition (quest) - 2 :*Lamps and benches (quest) - 3 :*All stuff will be useful in Caves (quest) - 1 (Barrel) :*And what about the beavers? (quest) - 1 Item used for: *to feed worker bear *in Kitchen: **Candies - 1 *in Theatre: **Hamlet - 20 *in The Farm: **Grape seeds - 6 **Onion peels - 6 **Straw - 4 **Ketchup (Farm item) - 6 *in Underground farm **Brown sugar - 10 Quests using the item: *Let's make some jam (quest): make 1 *A jar of happiness (quest): make 2 *Get more jam (quest): make 1 *A generous host (quest): make 5 *Jam for future champions (quest): make 25 *It's hard for the Bears to find raspberries (quest): make 5 *Call some helpers (quest): make 6 *Cheer the bears (quest): make 10 *Everyone needs relaxation (quest): make 10 *Warming up the Bears (quest): make 10 *The team is ready! (quest): place 11 *Cane sugar (quest): put in Underground farm *Give Bear something to do! (quest): place 1 *Chocolate fountain (quest): place 3 Notes Category:Items